


One Small Step

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just realized… it’s been ten years, <i>today</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Small Step

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" #180 "ten years" & the SGA...10 Years Later Fest

It was a perfectly ordinary day, John had thought, when he’d woken up that morning. They had a briefing in a few minutes, so he and Rodney headed straight from the mess after breakfast, to take the shortcut through the Gate Room. As always, the running lights on the main staircase seemed to brighten, just a little, when John’s foot hit the first step, but today, Rodney stopped short, grabbing his arm.

“Rodney?” said John, instantly alert. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing,” said Rodney. “It’s just, I realized… it’s been ten years, _today_ , that the expedition came to Atlantis, that I followed you up these stairs and you made everything light up.”

“Oh,” said John, running the numbers in his head. He looked around the Gate Room, sunlight streaming through the stained glass windows, and tried to remember when it had been new and alien.

“It just seems significant,” Rodney continued, softly. “Ten years.”

“Yeah,” John agreed. He tried to remember when Rodney was a stranger, too, just the loud-mouthed guy in the orange jacket, but the weight of Rodney’s fingers was too familiar for him to really remember the time before he knew it.

“Yeah,” John repeated. He reached for Rodney’s hand, lacing their fingers together and sliding his thumb over the solid metal of Rodney’s wedding band.

Rodney smiled. “We could take a ‘jumper up, after the meeting. Just the two of us.”

John grinned and leaned in to kiss him, right in the middle of the Gate Room.

THE END


End file.
